


Kiss Me, Heal Me

by IsbllaCrzn



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/M, surene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsbllaCrzn/pseuds/IsbllaCrzn
Summary: A one shot of Irene and Suho out on a picnic date during one of his military vacation days. First real kiss ensues.I wrote this while patiently waiting for RV cb and Suho's return.Anddd, I need more fics about these two uwuEdit: I changed the title of this fic, it used to be "Picnic Date With You" but I think this title is more fitting. Obvi it's derived from "Kill Me, Heal Me", but I haven't watch that yet so this fic, I believe, has no similarity with that drama.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene & Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Kudos: 8





	Kiss Me, Heal Me

**Author's Note:**

> It has been quite a while since I last wrote. Try to overlook my grammatical mistakes, lol, thanks!

3rd Person's POV

It's been exactly 99 days since Suho started his mandatory military service and 100 days since he got himself a girlfriend, Irene. 

It is basically their 3rd month anniversary but they haven't really had an official date yet since the ever-so hesitant Irene only had the courage to tell Suho that she likes him too was the day before he was about to be shipped off. 

The unpredictability of the future you'll have for joining the military sure does have its pros, and this is it. 

Keeping a long distance relationship is obviously hard but they try to work it out.

Irene is frequently sorry to Suho since they could have enjoyed each other's company for years now if only she had the courage to be honest with her feelings. 

They had countless of sleepness nights together since the only time Suho can really use his phone was when it's time to retreat back to his dorm and call it a day. But she is his source of energy and motivation, that's all it matters - they're together and their feelings for each other are genuine; and they also have a label now. 

They've been planning their first date for about a month now, they had multiple ideas on how to spend it but the places weren't "applicable" due to multiple reasons. 

Idea 1: Restaurant - reservation is a challenge since Suho wants it to be at THAT fancy, Michelin 5-star, members-only restaurant. Irene argued that they can eat at a different restaurant but Suho insisted. 

Idea 2: Movie theater date - When Irene watches a movie, she's always focused on it. No matter what. She was hoping that maybe she and Suho can go up to second base on their date but that won't happen if she's distracted by the movie. So this idea is a no. 

Idea 3: Stay in and watch Netflix - He was looking forward for a make out session, or at least a kiss; he'll be happy with either, or both, but Irene thought that he was suggesting something more but since its too early for that, she opted not to do that (yet) much to Suho's dismay; but he can wait. Suho took it as maybe she's not ready for kissing yet, "holding hands it is.", he thought. 

So, Idea 4 it is. - - Han River pinic date. A place where there's a lot of couples so people wouldn't be focus on them. Its a public place so they can control theirselves but private enough to have quality time together. The perfect choice! 

So they've agreed, Suho will avail his vacation on their 100th day, 4PM (Suho has some errunds to do and Irene has a schedule until then), at the center of Han River. Irene will bring the food and Suho will bring the blankets and drinks. 

~~~  
D-day

Its exactly 4:01 PM and Irene sat on the nearest bench, placing her food basket beside her and had been waiting for about 15 minutes. She didn't want to be late for their first date, she guesses Suho thinks differently, pouting at that thought. 

"Tsk, where is he?", she asked herself a little bit annoyed and anxious. Its the first time in 100 days that she'll get to see and actually touch him, maybe finally have their first kiss. How she wished that Suho could come quicker. She laid back on the bench and closed her eyes to try and ease her nerves. 

A few feet away from Irene was Suho, struggling to pull the heavy cooler he bought for their drinks. He came from his parents house since it has also been a hundred days since he's last seen them. After bonding with his parents, he called their house helper to prepare their largest portable cooler and immediately raided the fridge and pantry. His mom said that the amount of drinks he'll bring was overkill but Suho wanted to be sure that he'll have whatever Irene wants to drink. 

His mom can only sigh on his son's logic but nevertheless supports him, she does want him to settle soon so she can only hope for the best. 

As he approached the center of the riverside, the more he can see Irene; or at least her shape of her laid back on the bench. He stopped and took a breath, even wearing baggy cloths don't properly disguise her, or maybe he just memorized her. He came closer to Irene and blew on her ear. 

"Hyunie ah, I'm here." Suho quietly said, expecting a high screech of shock from her. He was wrong. 

Irene slowly opened her eyes and smiled while looking at him. She was so nervous to meet him that she was surprisingly composed when she heard his voice. She stood up and immediately closed their distance to give him a bear hug. Suho isn't the type to disappoint and reciprocated the hug. 100 days are definitely long. 

"What took you so long?!" she asked while hugging him, not really wanting to let go. "I missed you", shyly stating that fact. 

"I missed you, too.", he replied as he separated himself from the hug. It made Irene instantly miss his warmth.

"Uh, I came from my parents house and brought every type of drink we have," he proudly stated while gesturing to the huge cooler behind him that Irene only now saw. 

She scrunched her eyebrows, she's thankful for sure but she's not sure at whether she's amused at his dedication to bring the drinks or that his house has a lot of drinks, like lots. 

She gave a sympathetic smile when she looked back at Suho. She took a breath and asked, "Jun-ah, what are gonna do with that much drinks? Isn't that heavy? Weren't you planning on going back to camp after our date? Are you gonna bring those back to camp? Aren't alcohol prohibited?", she sternly asked and is very worried.

He can only give an awkward stifle. 

"Um, we can give them out to the people before we leave later?", he answered unsurely, feeling like a big idiot that he already got scolded. "I could also delay my return to camp", he added while pouting. 

She gently grab his chin and made him look at her, "thank you.", she smiled and left a kiss on his cheek. Making both of them shy as hell. 

\---

While setting up their picnic, they did a little catching up. (well actually, just complementing each other really. Their talk all night for the past 100 days made them always updated with each other). 

They're finally leaning on each other and enjoying Irene's food (Its Wendy that really cooked it, but it wouldn't hurt if she kept that as a secret for now). Feeding each other and smiling like love fools that either made the passersby wish they had the same type relationship with them or made them gag, they're too cheesy truth be told. 

The sun had already set when they've finished eating. As much as they're listening to what the other has to say and flirting all through out, they can't keep their minds on doing that one thing but hindrances are REAL! 

Suho made the first move while they were still eating. He took a bite on the bread while expecting Irene to bite the other end, which she did and it was a wonderful peck. Got both of them blushing and all. They thought it was gonna be easy. 

They've tangled their limbs together. Suho became bolder and grabbed Irene's head pulling her closer, but a little boy appeared out of nowhere and started throwing small rocks at him, making him stop at what he was about to do. 

"What do you want?!" He shouted at the boy, obviously annoyed and the boy just stuck his tongue out at Suho causing Irene to chuckle at Suho's disbelief in the boy. 

"Hey, don't be mad, he's just a kid", she whispered to him. "I'm not, I just want him to be careful cause he might accidentally hit you.", Suho said and that made Irene want to pull him back to the moment before. 

"MOM! DAD! THESE PEOLE ARE DOING A NO-NO", the boy screamed at the top of his lungs which alarmed the couple. They could only give a wtf expression to each other before scrambling their stuff and tried to get away from where they were. They couldn't risk getting caught by the boy's parents. The relationship is still new. Alarming the media about this would be fatal. 

From a few feet they can see 2 people approaching, who seems like the boy's parents, coming towards them. 

Just as Irene stuffed all their used utensils and trash in her basket and Suho getting ready to pull his huge cooler, the boy's parents came. Making them hasten their pace. 

"Ya! Haechan ah you should not get into other people's business!" The mother said to the boy while the dad covered his child's mouth and dragged him away, the mom could only shout an apology to the main couple. 

"Its okay!" Irene shouted back, not looking at the mother as she might figure out who they are. 

After a few distance they both sat down on a bench, catching their breaths while laughing at what just happened. The sun was about to set and they decided to stay on the bench. 

It was definitely the romantic mood. Which made Irene confident to make a move this time when Suho decided to lay his head on her thighs, stroking his hair as they felt the weather's warmth. 

She was leaning in when they suddenly heard a grandmother whinning from pain, that made Suho immediately sit up, bumping their heads. 

Suho apologize for the head bump and went to assist the grandma. 

Apparently the grandma was jogging and accidentally sprained her ankle. He looked at Irene regretfully and Irene could only (comically) tearfully nod her head. Signaling that she understands. She went closer to them and brought their things with her. 

Suho gave her an apologetic smile and took a water bottle from the cooler and gave it to the elderly. Irene was proud of this guy in front of her. She definitely made a right choice with him. A kind, patient, caring, and generous man. He's also shredded, definitely a plus point. 

Lost in thought, she didn't notice that there are people gathering near them, hiding her face, she thought that they were discovered, an adolescent couple went closer to Suho. Irene was so nervous but was immediately dumbfounded after hearing what the couple ask from her boyfriend, "Hi, can we have 2 cans of orange juice". Suho smiled at them and gave the couple the drinks for free. Suddenly there was a line of people behind the couple. 

Irene can only face-palm at the situation. "Great, now more people are taking our time" - she thought to herself. She sat next to the grandmother and kept her company. Apply the remaing ice from the cooler on her sprain. 

Suho kept his positivity since at least he won't bring back such a heavy cooler. 

It was definitely night time already when Suho finished giving out his cooler's contents, only a can of slushied beer was left. He really brought a lot and the cooler was really heavy duty. He was impressed. 

"Grandma, I'm sorry that that just finished now. Do you live near? Can I accompany you home?", Suho sweetly asked the elderly. 

"Yes, dear. I live in that building. It would be great if you could help me reach there." She smiled at Suho and off they went to the building. 

On their way, Suho asked Irene to stay at the convenient store so that she wouldn't have to walk further and drag the cooler since Suho is helping the elder walk. Irene sighed in disappointment but understood. She took a seat by the store and waved at them as they continue to reach the building. 

When she can't see them anymore, she took the remaing drink from the cooler, impressed that it was still cold. "god, I need ice cream.", she told herself while entering the store. 

On the other hand, as Suho safely assisted the grandma home, she offer him snacks. 

"Good boy, thank you for helping me. Please help yourself to these.", the grandma said. "I made these myself just this morning, I was supposed to give them to my daughter-in-law to give out as a sample, but she can wait. They're cookies but special.", she said while handing out the box. 

"No, its okay. You don't have to give me anything. Helping you was a pleasure.", he said hurriedly. 

This caused the grandma to sway her head disapprovingly. "Please, just try one and I promise you that you'll gladly take the box, share it with your girlfriend. I'm sure she'll like it." 

He was hesistant but he did feel sorry towards Irene, not being able to spend quality time together and now he made her wait alone. "Let's go this over with.", he thought. 

He tried a cookie and was immediately speechless at how good the cookie is. Maybe even the best he'd ever tried, it was kinda spicy though, maybe that made it amazing. 

The grandma could only laugh at his cute reaction. She gave him the box and sent him on his way. "Remember to drink water after! They become very hot after a while!", she shouted the reminder to Suho and he just bowed and thank her. 

While walking back to Irene, he finally felt what the grandma was talking about. "god damn thats a spicy cookie." he said as he walked faster. He knew there was still one drink left in his cooler. 

\--

Irene bought her self some ice cream while waiting for Suho. She also kind of felt bad that she has been waiting on the store's premise yet she didn't buy anything, so she did. Just as she finished her ice cream the store clerk told her that it'll be better if she'd leave soon since the store is about to close. 

"So much for being a convenient store then.", Irene thought as she walked out the store. 

The store clerk headed out after a few minutes and they bowed goodbye to each as he left. 

"Where are you?", she asked herself while finishing the cold drink. She shivered at her last gulp as it was very cold. 

"Hyun ah!!!", Suho shouted. He was practically running and muffling incoherent words as he came near her which made her super worried. 

He passed by Irene, dropped the cookie box and went directly to his cooler.

"Hey. HEY. WHATS WRONG?", she raised her voice, panicking since Suho won't answer her. 

He looked like a man dying of thirst. He raided the cooler but can't find what he was looking for. 

She went down his level and grabbed his shoulder. 

"Jun, baby. Talk to me. What's wrong?", she tried asking in a comforting manner. 

He couldn't speak, he was grabbing his throat as if suffocating. He pointed at the box which Irene took from the ground and read the label. 

"Cookie Mama's Speciality"  
"Spice level: 5/5"  
"have a glass of cold water (or milk) beside you while eating these delicious cookies! *winky face*" 

She looked at Suho and back to the label, that's when she connected the dots. 

"I just drank the last beer in the cooler!" she shouted at Suho, also starting to have a breakdown on what she should do. "Why did you even eat this? Don't you know you shouldn't be taking stuff from strangers?", she could only nag in anger as she didn't know what to do. 

"I. NEED. SOMETHING!.ANYTHING!. C-COLD", he choking-ly said. 

"The store just closed! Where will I--?", her thought was cut when she felt her tongue still cold from what she just ate and drank. 

Without hesitation, she grabbed his face and shoved her tongue into his mouth, trying to pass any remaining coolness from her tongue and saliva, it was really messy.

She felt the heat from his mouth and hope for the best that her mouth was cold enough. 

Suho was shock at what's happening. As much as he wants this to happen, he's dying from pain at the moment; but that didn't cause him to push her away, in fact, he eventually thought, if he's gonna die right now, he'll die a happy man. No regrets. 

He then reciprocated the kiss with much more intensity. Grabbing her closer to him, caressing her face. The feel of her cool mouth on his burning one definitely created steam. 

After moments of tongue shoving. Irene pulled away, both of them breathing heavily while she looked straight into his eyes to see if he's alright. 

Apart from his eyes being thoroughly dilated, Suho seemed to calm down. He now has a different need on his mind, or pants as he stared at an also fazed out Irene. 

"Are you okay now?", she asked worriedly. 

That moment brought him into deep thought. Suho knew that he loves Irene, he wouldn't hesistate to confess to her when its time. He looked directly into her eyes and saw her genuine affection for him, he knew that there's no one else for him. She made sure of that. 

"Jun ah?", she called his attention. "Are you okay now?", she asked while move his hair that strayed to his face. Wiping his sweat with the sleeves of her sweater. 

He returned to reality, stood up and took his phone out. Keeping his eye contract with his woman. 

He called for his driver, "Yeah, its me. Pick us up at the convenient store near the Han river.", he ended the call and nodded to Irene, answering her question. 

He went near her and closed their distance once again, closer than they've ever been. He initiated the kiss and it was the best thing he had ever done. 

She held back at first but when she knew for sure that he was okay, it was as if she was set free and kissed back with the same enthusiasm and need. They also introduced their hands to different places of the other's body.

They didn't know how long they were going at it. Occasionally taking breaks for air but would immediately find each other's mouths or necks again. The way he held her woke up something inside her. She swore that she was now sure she loves him. 

It was until they heard someone coughed. 

"Good evrning, Mr. Kim and Ms. Bae;", Suho's driver interrupted.

That was enough to stop them for the moment. Suho looked at the person speaking a little bit annoyed, wrapping his arms tighter around her waist while Irene just hid her face at his neck, now feeling shy after what just happened and that someone saw them. 

"The car is ready and I've put the cooler in it as well.", the driver added. 

Suho in all honesty can't hide his annoyance but practicality brought him back. It was enough for today, and he was sure that it had been a tiresome day for Irene. 

"Okay. We'll be there, we'll drop off Ms. Bae first.", he replied to his driver while maintaining the very close hugging position they are in. 

"Of course, sir.", he responded. 

", but where will we drop of Ms.Bae?", the driver added. Suho looked at her, assuming she heard the question and was expecting an answer. 

She collected all her confidence and replied to his driver and said "at XXX motel, please.", she hurriedly told the driver and immediately looked back at Suho. 

He froze for a few second after hearing her answer. Of course he knew what it meant. 

"Are you sure?", he asked in a serious tone. As much as he would want to spend the night with her, he would never do anything that would harm her or jeopardize their relationship. 

"Did I stutter, Jun?", she asked while looking at him temptingly. 

"Besides, today I realized that with you, I'm in safe hands.", she continued. "I wouldn't mind giving you all my trust."

"And it'll be awhile before I'll get to see you again and I really need something to remember you by." she whispered to him, biting her lower lip while waiting for his reply. 

Suho didn't need to be told twice. 

Suho spoke to his driver. "Off to XXX motel it is!", he said excitedly, basically carrying Irene to his car. 

\------

~END~

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed it. The hot and cold tongue mushing together prompt came out of nowhere but I liked it. Hence, the birth of the fic.
> 
> Please leave a comment! Thanks!


End file.
